The girl who fell few times and weeping angels
by crusaderat2011
Summary: set between season 6-7 of new Doctor Who and after end of the line of crusade. A strange girl ends up inside the 11th doctor's TARDIS and no memory of what she is or where she came from, the only thing she remembers is her name and something about Techno-mages. The doctor has to make a detour to find out where she may have come from and his only hope is to find another techno-mage


TITLE: The girl who fell few times and weeping angels

Round robin Dr. Who/Crusade challenge

AUTHOR: crusaderat2011/T'PeeJ

FANDOM: Babylon5 Crusade/Doctor Who

RATING: T rating may change

ARCHIVE: Sure, but let me know where.

SUMMARY: set between season 6-7 of new Doctor Who and after end of the line of crusade.

A strange girl ends up inside the 11th doctor's TARDIS and no memory of what she is or where she came from, the only thing she remembers is her name and something about Techno-mages. The doctor has to make a detour to find out where she may have come from and his only hope is to find another techno-mage to aid him with answers to where she may have come from.

Chapter 1

The lost girl

The TARDIS sped her way through the time vortex. The doctor was dashing around the main console hitting various switches and buttons, not heading anywhere in particular. He had at time no real control on where she took him at times; after all she did kind of have a mind of her own at times. In a sense the TARDIS is a living entity directly linked to him.

The TARDIS suddenly shunted and made a growling sound. He started to dash around frantic trying to figure out why she had suddenly stopped, and then she chimed.

'cloister bell'

"Oh no, no. Not now old girl. What's wrong?" He pulled the screen down to check what was going on and stared at it, scratching his head.

"What the-" and before he could say any more there was a loud popping sound followed by a thud. He spun around to turn toward the sound and there in front of him, out of nowhere, was an unconscious girl. She appeared to be in her late twenties. He stood blinking for a moment then dashed over to her, sonic screw driver in hand. She groaned as she came around, holding her head. She sat up and opened her eyes, a deep amber color that almost looked orange, that suddenly shifted color to a deep blue, when he blinked at him as he ran the sonic screw driver over her

.

"Hello, I'm the doctor, what's your name then?" He said kneeling in front of her with a smile, as he put the screwdriver away.

She thought as she looked around her current surrounding and then back at the strange man before her blinking.

"Hum... Sareena I think. It's all I remember. How did I get here? Where am I?" she spoke with a very distinctive English accent and she looked so very confused.

He sighed and spoke again. "I was about to ask the same thing. It would appear you have some kind of amnesia. Falling through the time vortex and ending up in my TARDIS must have affected your memory. Well any way Sareena, I'm the doctor. Trust me, your safe here, don't you remember anything?"

She bit her lip, shook her head putting her face into her hands then started crying. The doctor just knelt there not sure what to do next. He looked around then got up to help her up.

"I don't remember anything at all. All I do remember is my name and something else. It's on the tip of my tongue. Oh god's, what is it" she stood up with him and looked around. Then it came to her. "Techno-mages. I remember something about them. Is that any help?"

"Yes that's very helpful. I'm going to regret this later. Not too fond of them. Last time I met one, it didn't go to well. Long story, but I'll help you find your way back home. I promise. I just have to-" he dashed over to the central console and started to mess with things again. He then looked at the screen.

He was trying to find someone in some point of time that might be able to help the poor girl. He pulled his screw driver out again and pointed it at the screen. He looked at it then back at her then back at the screen, rubbing his chin.

"Is there something wrong Mr...?"

"Doctor just the Doctor. Are you sure you don't remember? I mean, this is something big. One tends not to forget something like this. And, from what information I have, you shouldn't be forgetting. Come here take a look. These are the readings I got from you."

She looked at the screen, and none of it made sense to her. She frowned at him.

He began to try to explain it all to her. "Well it's like this. From what I know, your kind are hiding somewhere that even I can't go. Clever group. They are all most as clever as me. But, as you can see on the display, you have this, well, how to put it. A living implant that's connected to every nerve ending in your body. It's different though. Not like the typical techno-mage that I've ever encountered. You're new and you're amazing. A whole new breed. Any way back to getting you home. I have a thought on some where we might find ourselves a techno-mage that's not in hiding but well..."

"Is there a problem Doctor?" She folded her arms and stared at him.

"He's as bad as I am. Never stays in one place. There's one place he does go regularly but getting there may be a problem. You see from the information I've pulled up, it's a ship on a mission to find a cure for a plague that's hit earth. But, I simply cannot get involved with that mess. Flotsome and jetsom. That kind of thing. You following Sareena?"

"No, sorry Doctor. But, if he can figure out who I really am and where I came from, then please help me. Doctor please. I beg you. I want to go home." She was all most crying again and he hated seeing people cry.

"Oh... please don't cry. I'll get you home. See now. Here take this. Dry your eyes and blow your nose. OK? It looks like we will be going to a planet after all. Don't say anything, just leave the talking to me." She nodded, drying her eyes on the handkerchief he gave her then blew her nose. When she was silent, he pulled down a lever.

"Here we go" He pulled down a lever and the TARDIS began her journey through time and space to the current location of the Earth alliance star ship Excalibur.

~Interior of the Excalibur - Captain Matthew Gideon's quarter's~

Gideon finally got the all clear from Dr. Chambers to return to duty after his attempted assassination back on Mars when he had tried to blow the whistle on a earth base that was using shadow technology. After waking up he had decided that now was not the right time to bring it out in the open. The needs of earth outweighed that. He thought back to the recent events and the last things he had said to Galen before he dropped him off on Mars. He had nearly sent Galen to his death by telling him to go away and never come back. In a sense, a part of him was now feeling regret.

[Flash back]

Inside Galen's flier, they both slump to the floor, exhausted, for a moment, not wanting to look at the other one. Galen then risked a glance at Matthew.

"You were right about one thing, Galen. I did learn things I didn't want to know. About you, and the other Techno-mages." Matthew let out a deep breath not really looking at Galen directly.

"What you saw back there … those things … that was why we left. That was the secret we were afraid they had discovered. That-"

Matthew interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. "… can wait."

(beat)

"You know … I must be an entirely new and undiscovered kind of stupid not to have put it together until now: Why you and all the other techno-mages who were running away just happened to be passing right through the area where my ship was destroyed. Why you've been keeping an eye on me ever since. Why you came back from your hiding place. And why you volunteered to come along. You wanted to find out how far we'd come in trying to adapt Shadow tech." Mathew was both disappointed and angry right now.

Galen responded to his friend reluctantly "My job … my responsibility … was to keep track of left-over Shadow technology. It was the only thing that could pose a threat to us. Whether it was the Drakh, or our own race … didn't matter." He closed his eyes. He was completely exhausted.

"Is that why you saved my life ten years ago, Galen? And why you've stayed so close to me ever since?

Because you know that I was a connection to that technology? That sooner or later I'd lead you to it"

(beat)

"All this time, Galen… have you just been using me?"

Galen looks to him … and he was wounded by the thought. Sad more than angry … just as Gideon is more sad than angry at having to ask.

"What does your heart tell you?"

"Not to trust anyone. Ever again. For any reason."

Galen nods, distant. He pulls himself slowly and painfully to his feet. Starts off. "I should give the ship new orders. They will try to follow us."

"One more thing. I want you to drop me off at Mars. Tell the others to meet me there. I'm going to blow this little secret wide open, and I'll need their help to do it."

"And what do you want me to do after that?" he looked at Matthew, hiding the physical and emotional pain he was in right now.

"Just drop me off … Then … go away."

"For how long?"

"I don't know, Galen. I honestly don't know." Matthew looked more sad than angry, now. Galen nodded, and moved off. Matthew felt that he had lost his only; the only one he could truly count on.

[End flash back]

'_Galen where ever you are I hope someday to trust you once more.' _Thought Gideon as he got up and headed up to the bridge. They had a lead to another planet that had been untouched for centuries for unknown reasons. One thing that was known, he had learned from the box. It was one of those places that no one had ever returned from. He was feeling a moment of déjà vu as he pulled his jacket on, so glad to be back in the old uniforms again. After that little accident in the laundry, they had switch back to the old black uniforms for now.

As he headed to the bridge, he couldn't help but think of Galen and where he might be right now. The last time he saw Galen, after waking up, Galen looked like death warmed over. The reason had been because he had chased Matthew's shooter down. Rather than being captured, the shooter committed suicide by blowing himself, and anyone around him, up. Galen had only just managed to shield himself from the blast receiving only minor injuries.

The first and last thing he had said to Galen was to remind him to go away and now he was regretting it, deeply, as Galen had tried to chase down Matthew's attempted murderer. Sighing, he entered the bridge for the first time in what felt like years but, in fact, had only been a month.

The landing party moved around and getting the site set up. The rangers report said there was a large structure, but what it turned out to be was a pyramid. Not as big as the ones at Giza, but almost. Max had been around the pyramid twice and still couldn't find the entrance.

"I've never seen a pyramid that didn't have a doorway or something that looked like a door," yelled Max. He was more then pissed. He hated it when he had to rely on someone else to get inside. "Dureena is going have to get me inside."

The little thief had spent most of her time waiting for Max to yell for help. She had been sharping one of her knifes up. Sliding the knife back into its sheath, "Well it's about time, Max," said Dureena as she started to walk toward the pyramid. She moved over the corner and started to feel the stones and the grout. A bit of grout came out and it gave Dureena a handhold. She started her climb.

Galen, on his ship, turned on his probes. He started with Matthew. Even though Matthew told him to go away, he couldn't just let go of them. He could see Max and some security on a planet. The feet that were at the top of the screen must belong to Dureena.

Not that anyone knew about the probes. Galen planted them on almost everyone on the ship that he could get to. Most of the crew must be glad that Galen wasn't coming back to the Excalibur.

Switching to Dureena, Galen watched the thief start to move some sliding pieces that looked like puzzle pieces. He stayed with her as she worked through the puzzle to get them inside.

When the last piece went into the right spot, a door came open and the stairs went down to the ground. Dureena loved it when she got into a place that Max couldn't figure out.

Once the door opened and the stairs went down to the ground, Dureena stood there in the doorway smiling down at Matthew Gideon. The Captain shook his head as he smiled up at the thief. He still hadn't found anything that would stop Dureena. He didn't know what he would do when he did see her to give up on something, anything. The archaeology team moved up and started to set up lights and their other equipment.

"Well had I known the door was so high up, I would have gotten us in," said Max Eilerson as he passed Dureena.

"Yes I'm sure you would have Max and you're welcome," said Dureena.

Max looked at Dureena for a second and entered the pyramid. Dureena loved giving it to Max. That was part of the fun.

Captain Matthew Gideon came up the stairs. He would swear sometimes that his people on this mission were nothing but a bunch of five year old children, the way they act sometimes with each other. Now if only the biggest kid would come back to them. Matthew would feel a whole lot better.

The Doctor kept walking around the console, every once in a while he would flip a switch or pull a lever or pushed a button. Sareena didn't know what it all meant, but she started to notice that every once in a while she would see words pop up in front of her eyes. They were coming out like they were on a screen. Since the Doctor didn't seem to act like he could see them, it just had to be her then.

Sareena looked at the Doctor's back and the words appeared again. A **binary vascular system. **Several other things appeared on her screen about the Doctor. The important ones was: **Gallifreyan, Time Lord.**

"So you are a Time Lord?" asked Sareena.

The Doctor turned around and looked at Sareena as she sat on the jump seat. "Yes, I am, Sareena. Did you read that on your bio-technological implants?"

"Is that what it's called?" Her amber eyes looked like she might start to cry again.

"Yes," said the Doctor. "But yours doesn't look like they should on a normal techno-mage." Smiling at the girl, he continued with, "Don't worry, I'll get you to someone that will help."

Galen watched the different people in the landing party doing their jobs. They had split the teams up. Matthew was with Max for a while and then he left was on the planet surface with Dureena.

Turning the sound off, Galen just watched. He found that his heart hurt when he could hear his...people talking together, even Max.

Galen saw Matthew raising his arm up to speak into his communication bracelet. Then Dureena and Matthew went back into the pyramid. Watching them walk in the corridors into a couple of rooms. Dureena walked up to Max and those two talked and then she started to work her way down the wall. Galen thought he saw something written on the wall, he moved the picture back a few frames. Yes there was something written on the wall. He couldn't translate it. "Ship, translate the writing on the wall."

'Impossible,' said the ship.

"Why?" asked Galen.

'It is High Gallifreyan and no one can read it anymore.'

"Ship, When was the last time the Time Lord Doctor was spotted here?"

'Checking' replied the ship. 'Last recorded spotting of the Time Lord called the Doctor was a year ago.'

"That could have been ten minutes ago for him," said Galen as he got up from his chair. "Ship, locate Excalibur." It took the ship a couple of seconds to get the information from the probes and worked it out.

"They are located at Sector 102 by 12 by 24," said the ship.

"Why does that sound familiar?" asked Galen.

"It was written in the time of Time Lords who left this space for what is buried in a pyramid. Angel, not angel of a god, or one of a Saint, but the angel of death. Who should not be turned loose or found. The angel in a pyramid so deep that it should be hard to find. She is alive when she cannot be seen. Never turn your back or take your eyes off her or she will make you as dead as she should be." the ship spoke the words that were so old.

"Ship, get me to that planet now," said Galen. The ship noticed that its techno-mage's heart was beating faster than it normally did. The ship changed direction and headed for the Excalibur's crew.

"How long to get to Excalibur?"

"Forty-five minutes," replied the ship.

"Push it." The ship felt the strain on its engine, but his techno-mage wanted to get there quickly. The ship opened a gate to hyperspace.

Dureena found more slide pieces in a different part of the wall. She started to move them around. Once she got one section, another would pop out of the wall. "If this is supposed to keep me out of here, it isn't going to put me off at all. You can keep this up until I'm old and I will work them all out." She wasn't talking to anyone but the wall but it made her feel better.

"Dureena," said Matthew. "Do you think you'll get inside sometime this year?"

"I'm beginning to wonder, Captain. It's like it is trying to discourage me with all these puzzle pieces. None of them are the same patterns. I'm getting them, but it's weird like it's doesn't want to open the door."

"Max," said Gideon. "You haven't figured out what is written on the wall yet?"

"No," said Max and he wasn't happy about. "I've seen the writing before, but never made heads or tails with it."

"You mean the 'Great and Powerful Max Eilerson' found an alien language he can't translate?" laughed Gideon.

"Very funny, Captain," said Max. "No one can read it, if I can't."

Walking over to the writing, Matthew traced the symbols on it. The large symbols could be a warning thought the captain. But what could they be warning them about.

"Well let's be careful," said the Captain. "In case it's a warning. I don't want people injured."

The door slid open and security went in with Max. There were boxes with nothing in them and a silver angel in the back far corner. It had its hands up covering its face.

Dureena walked over to the angel. "Why would they leave that thing in here for?"

Max had been looking at object. "It appears to be a regular statue of an angel that has been sealed up in the silver case. I can see the concrete at the base. It looks like someone was trying to trap it the silver. We shouldn't have any trouble getting it off of it. That silver is pretty pure; I could get some good money for it."

"Always thinking of yourself, Max," said Dureena as she moved away from the statue.

"What?" said Max. "There isn't enough to give everyone a count of the silver price."

"Knock it off the two of you," commented Captain Gideon. "Security will get it out of here and take it up to the ship."

Security made the arrangement to get the statue up and aboard the Excalibur. They secured the angel in the cargo hold. Max sent down a group of archeologists, none of them as good as he, but Max had to talk to the Captain, so he headed off for the bridge.

"Captain," said Max as he entered the bridge, "I want the silver off the angel."

"Max, can't you see I'm doing my job up here?" said Gideon as he signed off some papers for Lt. Matheson. "I have more important things to do then listen to you complain that you aren't going to get to keep the silver on the statue."

"But Captain," whined Max.

"Go away Max or I will give it to Lt. Matheson." said Gideon with a smile.

"Why are you dragging me into this?" asked the Lt.

"Because I can," said Matthew.

Max stomped off the bridge.

"He is going to complain to IPX," said Matheson.

"Let him."

The Doctor kept checking on the progress, he wasn't sure why he did. Yes he checked the equipment as he traveled, but this time he kept checking to see if they were still on the trail of his Techno-mage friend. He could tell that mage was on the move. The Doctor knew he couldn't land in the mage's ship. He tried that once. Didn't work. He had to wait until the man landed.

Galen's ship came out of hyperspace on the other side of the planet from the Excalibur. Coming around the planet, Galen contacted Excalibur. "Excalibur, this is Galen"

"Captain," said Matheson. "In coming message."

"Who is it?"

"It's Galen," said John. "And he is asking for permission to land."

"Yes," said Matthew as he jumped out of his captain's chair. He headed straight for the bullet car and was heading for the landing bay. When he reached the landing bay, Galen was standing at the doors for the bullet car. "Galen," said Matthew.

"Captain," said the mage. He was still hurting from Matthew asking him to go away, but Captain Gideon did let him back on the ship. Galen figured Matthew wasn't as mad at him as he had been.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gideon.

"You set off a techno-mage alarm system on the planet and the message came to me," replied the mage.

"There is something dangerous on the planet and when I came through the gate, I scanned the planet. Since I found no one down there, I knew you brought it aboard. It must go back to the planet and sealed back up in its cage."

"It's a statue Galen," replied Matthew. "It can't hurt us."

"Yes it can, Captain, it's very dangerous off that planet."

The two stepped off the bullet car at the cargo bay. The archeologists had removed the silver off the angel. When they turned away from the angel, it moved for the first time in a very long time. It reached out and touched the closes person to it and broke his neck. As an archeologist turned around, it was to see Sam Reynolds lying on the ground. The lights went down and there was a scream.

The room filled with a sound. It appeared to be coming from everywhere and nowhere. Then a blue box appeared. A door opened up, a tall man with a bow tie stepped out and looked around the room. The Doctor knew that Galen was aboard this ship, which is why they landed here.

Sareena stepped out and stood beside him. She looked around the room and felt the presence of someone or something that was both frightening and somewhat and it confused her. Holding her head, she leaned it against the TARDIS door, trying to focuses on where she was but it was so hard. As a screen flashed up, she saw something. Because of a hidden fear, she dashed back into the TARDIS and sat on the floor. Holding her head, she curled up, afraid.

At the same time, Galen had a similar feeling, but it was more of a sense of confusion that hit him and he searched to find out who it was. He had sensed another techno-mage, but that couldn't be right and what came back from his sensors did not make any sense. Starting to get upset at this new development, he sent the person, or persons, a message

_'Who are you?'_

There was no reply and that had him getting more upset. Not only did he have a problem with an ancient, and terrifying, angel of old to deal with, but now there was another techno-mage. His day was just getting better and better, but he debated on if he should let the Captain know that there was a possibility of threats to the crew or if he should just keep quiet as usual. After a mental argument, he decided it was better to let the Captain, at the moment he still couldn't even think of him as Matthew, know of the danger so plans could be made to protect themselves and so they could possibly regain some trust from each other.

As he continued to do his searches to find out who this other techno mage was, Galen spoke. "Captain, you may have another problem." Unable to find a match, he noticed the Captain give him a bewildered look.

"You know I don't like when you say something like that. What is the problem?"

"There is another of my kind here. From what I can tell, the person is unknown which is not normal. And, it seems, the person is almost as powerful as I am." He came back to normal after a few more failed attempts of communication.

"Great, just great. That's all I need. Are you leaving again to go look for this person? And, about the angel statue. What is so-" his com bleeps "Gideon here. If it about an intruder, I am aware."

Lt Matheson told him, "It is worse. We lost power to the holding area where the artifact is being held and no one can get down there now. It is grid locked with no life signs and the systems have locked the area down, but something draining our systems. Whatever it is, it wants to stay down there Captain. Also, something just appeared out of nowhere in the Cargo Bay. Should I dispatch a team to investigate?'

"All right. I was just told about another techno-mage being on board. Don't send a team down until we know more. Also, try to get the power back on and keep the artifact contained. I will take care of the Cargo Bay. Gideon out" He shut his com off, giving Galen a look that suggested Galen explain as best he could what he knew of the Angel and new techno mage.

"After I find out what is in the Cargo Bay, I will do my best to take care of the angel of old for you." Galen sighed and closed his eyes. "It is the least I can do for you after recent events" Matthew just shook his head at Galen's words.

"Why do you feel the need to take care of that artifact?" Matthew asked, wondering when Galen would call him by name again.

"Guilt. If I had been here instead of leaving as you requested, then perhaps I could of prevented you from removing the Angel before you knew how to be protected from it. You would not have crew that is now dead. Those things move quickly when they are not in a person's direct line of sight. When in the presence of an Angel of this type, no one can blink or look away from the Angel." Galen was very serious that the Angel was a living thing, not a simple object.

Matthew swallowed and his fears grew at Galen's cold words. He hadn't realized how serious, and dangerous, this artifact really was. "Is there a safe way to remove the artifact from the ship with no more loss of life?"

"There is but-" Galen stopped and his blank look returned. He suddenly told the bullet car "Cargo Bay". He had pinpointed the exact location of this new techno-mage and he was going to confront the person.

"Care to finish the thought started before your epiphany?"

"Oh, yes, well, it would take three techno-mages, the blood of a time traveler, and quicksilver to reseal it. None of which is available so it is not an option. I will get rid of it Captain."

"Damn it Galen"

"Hey, Sareena, you OK. Did you feel something?" The doctor sat beside her in an attempted to comfort her.

"Yes, I did. It felt so familiar but a little darker than-. I don't know what it was. I'm confused. And, I saw these words asking who I was, so I ran in here. I'm sorry I'm a coward doctor. I'm so sorry."

He hugged her and she cringed at his touch. "No, it is just a normal reaction. You're part human. It is your other side that puzzles me, since they are no longer around. But, we'll discuss that later. Let's find ourselves a techno-mage." The doctor got up and exited the TARDIS only to find himself face to face with Galen.

"You?" Galen wondered.

"Oh. Hello to you too. Long time no see. Oh Sareena, you can come out now. I found him,"

"Who are you? How did you get here?"

"Ah well I'm the doctor. Oh, and here she is. This is Sareena, and we got here in this." He put a hand on the TARDIS.

"Doctor who?" asked Mathew. Looking at the TARDIS door, his eyes met that of Sareena's. Noticing her facial features, he shook his head.

"Just the doctor. The reason I'm here is to speak to you, Galen, about my friend here. You see she's-."

"A techno-mage. I see that. But, she is not like other of our kind. I have just checked. She is…different."

"She's actually very nice, even if not like the rest of your kind. She doesn't remember who she is and I was hoping you could help her."

"I will do my best to help her." Galen replied, watching the girl. He wondered who she really was.

Unsure if the man all in black would attack them or not, Sareena surrounded herself and the doctor in a black cocoon.

Noticing what she did, Galen frowned slightly, but showed no actual emotion. "I will not harm either of you. Please take it down." Seeing from the corner of his eye, the Captain's questioning look, Galen looked over at him. "I am the only techno-mage that is able to do that so, I would like to find out who she is."

She took it down as requested then passed out. The doctor caught her and held her. Looking at Galen, he just shook his head, wondering what made her do that.

"I have no idea what is going on but if she is in need of medical attention, we have a very good doctor on board. Would you like to tell me Galen how she is able to put that shield up if you are the only techno-mage that can."

"I am not sure at this time. I am sure Dr. Chambers can tell us why but she may need a DNA sample from me."

"What are you saying, Galen."

"I think she made from my DNA." Without another word, Galen walked off toward the med lab, with the Captain following, shaking his head. The doctor sighed and followed them to the med lab. He had realized what was going on but thought Galen was wrong in his theory. Before voicing his own thoughts, the doctor felt that he should find out for himself. As he entered the med lab, he watched Galen talk to the ship's Doctor, Dr. Chambers they had called her. Dr. Chambers looked over at him and the unconscious Sareena as she listened to Galen.

Dr. Chambers shook her head at Galen. "I'll do the test, but are you sure, Galen? I have heard of 'test tube babies' but usually any sample is given freely. She wouldn't be a clone since they won't use male DNA to make a female clone, if anyone was actually going to make a clone." Without further comment, Dr. Chambers took what she needed for a sample from Galen then ran the tests, setting the samples to analyze the DNA for a match as she started to check Sareena over. "Would the three of you please step out? I'd like some privacy to exam her. I'll let you know when there is a result. Thank you." She didn't like having to run this DNA test. She finished her exam then looked up when the computer let her know it was done doing a secondary DNA sequence, ruling out Sareena was cloned. Dr. Chambers looked again when she saw another DNA sequence and who it belonged to.

"Computer, run scan again and check for any abnormalities." Dr. Chambers moved to the door and called Galen back in. "You may want to see this. I am not sure how Dureena's DNA came into play, even with all her traveling. I ran Sareena's blood for abnormalities and this is what it showed. It has been seen before, but a long time ago. Where you going?"

Galen didn't answer Dr. Chambers, he simply walked out. As he passed the other doctor , he only looked at him briefly before continuing on so he could process the information he just learned. His only question was 'how'? He rode the bullet car, thinking through everything, deciding on his best course of action. Nodding to himself, he left the bullet car and returned to the med lab.

"Could someone have gotten my DNA and Dureena's DNA at some point in our lives? Or is she from the future and the product of Dureena and I having been together?"

"It could be either way, there is no way of really knowing without her telling us where she had come from. I am not going to tell Dureena about her. If someone did take her DNA, she may want to go find who did, and if it is from something in the future, it is better to let whatever happens, happen."

Galen only gave a brief nod, looking at Sareena. "A few moments alone with her, if you please, doctor."

Nodding, Dr. Chambers left the room, leaving him alone with Sareena. Sareena was just starting to wake up. And when she saw Galen there, she moved quickly away, still very unsure of him.

"I won't hurt you. I believe I know who you are, but I am unsure if you are part of my past or my future. Where did you come from?"

"I don't know and I don't understand how you know who I am?" she shifted her hair away from her face. It was easy to see who her mother was. She looked like Dureena but with softer features. She refused to look at Galen, but then her eyes drifted toward the computer screen. Moving over to look what it said, she gave a small gasp, almost crying, and then fled the room.

Shaking his head, Galen started after the girl.


End file.
